Grand Theft Auto IV Chronicles:Phil Bell
by JC Lane
Summary: first in a series of GTA IV characters lives before Niko Bellic showed up in Liberty City.Phil Bell is having trouble with Ray Boccino and is also trying to please the boss,Jimmy Peg.Some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Theft Auto IV: Chronicles

Phil Bell

Chapter One: Ray's On His Case

Phil's pager began buzzing which awoke him in his slumber. A pillow was covering his face so he threw it across the room which caused the bookcase to shudder. He held his head, trying to regain his sight, and checked the pager. It was Ray. The message read "Peg wants to speak to us. Meet me at the mansion at 12:30."

"Ah shit, I need to get ready," Phil grunted.

Placing the pager on his bedside table, he headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before returning to his wardrobe to don his usual uniform.

Ten minutes later, after preparing everything, Phil got into his car and drove down to the office. Inside, Benson was sitting in Phil's chair. Phil frowned at Benson who immediately rose to his feet.

"Sorry, boss," Benson said. "I was keeping in warm for yer,"

"Sure, sure," Phil replied.

Phil then took his seat and ruffled through some unimportant papers lying around on his desk, to which he came across the latest edition of The Liberty Tree newspaper. The front headline was printed in bold capitals. It said "LIBERTY CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT STOP SMUGGLING RING,EX-CRIMINAL RAY BOCCINO BELIEVED SUSPECT."

"Ray didn't tell me he was in trouble with the cops," Phil said.

"He don't care, they can't press charges if they ain't got any evidence," shrugged Benson.

"Interesting, but what about the Peg."

"Ray informed him yesterday but he don't give a shit either."

"Great."

Benson left with a huge grin on his face, feeling as if Phil was not pissed off with him, but he was.

The time was 12:02 and Phil knew he was running late because he forgot a number of important items including his pistol. Traffic on Algonquin's highways was at it's peak today and Phil was beginning to doubt he was going to make it to the mansion in time and then Pegirino would give him an earful. The old man had become more and more merciless by the day and would probably have ordered a hit on Phil just for being a couple of minutes late.

However, Phil's luck began to turn because luckily a crazed madman was driving down the highway and caused everyone else to move out of the way, which Phil took advantage of. He reached Pegirino's mansion at 12:28, two minutes early. As usual, Ray was standing by the garages, smoking a cigar. Phil approached him.

"Hey, Philly boy," Ray smirked.

"Where's the boss?" questioned Phil, clearly not in the mood for talking to him.

"Inside...no wait-" he said abruptly when Phil began to turn and leave.

"What?"

"I need some help, man. The fuzz won't get off my back."

"Benson told me you weren't bothered."

"Well then Benson's an asshole because I'm scared shitless," and Ray threw his cigar on the ground and stamped the tip out.

"Not my problem, Ray."

"Hey, the boss is concerned too, you know. I'm sure he'll accept the fact that your denying his orders."

"Bloody Benson lied to me again."

"Anyway, we'll discuss this later. It's half-past already."

The two of them went inside and into Pegirino's living room where the old man was waiting for them. He looked as depressed as he ever was.

"Take a seat, gentlemen," he calmly said and Phil along with Ray sat into the sofa next to the one Jimmy Peg was sitting on.

"I'm not a happy man, boys."

"Why, boss?" Phil inquired.

"Because Ray here is getting into deep trouble with the feds, and soon enough, they'll be knocking on my door to take all of us away in handcuffs!"

"Let me explain," Ray started. "I thought the cops had turned a blind eye to illegal immigrants , what with all the murdering in Liberty City. Then, the owner of Auto Eroticar, Joe Spillzman, says he's short of a few workers. Now me and Joe go way back so I thought I could do him a favour and charge him some dollars for these outer town boys. So I sell them on to him. He comes to me the next day with the briefcase full of cash and we agree to the deal. Then, the fuzz shows up, but I was already home free and out of the area. Joe on the other hand, was arrested and the immigrants were taken to the homeless shelter. So there's my story. Boss, I'm truly sorry."

Ray tried to act as if he had gotten into Pegirino's good books but the boss' face said it all. He was not a happy man.

"If this plump fucker squeals then your into deep shit, Ray!" Pegirino bellowed. "I want this chump whacked."

"Whoa, boss. I can't kill him; he's in the slammer anyway."

"Fine, then kill his wife."

"We're too close, boss. I can't do that. I'm sorry."

Pegirino turned to Phil and said "You take care of this, Phil; unless your too chicken shit?"

"The hell I ain't," Phil remarked.

Silence fell across the room. Ray was the first to get out of his seat and leave, followed by Phil. The two of them left the mansion with concerned faces.

Phil returned to his office where Benson was still lingering outside, but when Phil began to approach him, he ran inside; Phil chased him. When Benson was cornered, Phil seized his collar and plummeted him across the desk.

"Why have you been lying to me, Benny?" Phil fumed.

"Wha-I ain't been telling no lies," said Benson

"Ray confides otherwise."

"When then Ray's lying, cause I ain't been pulling the wool over your eyes, Phil. I swear."

"He's Pegirino's Capo and your a lowlife thug; who'd you think I believe in the most, huh?"

"Boss, please calm down!" Benson screeched when Phil raised his fist.

Quite some time passed before Phil exited through the door of the office. His suit was now stained in heaps of blood. Many of the workers on the site glazed at him, but he was in no mood for explaining; Ray was in tremendous trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mrs Spillzman

Joanne Spillzman was awoken abruptly by loud banging on her front door; the residents of Pope's Meadow were not used to noises so early in the morning. When she answered the door she was in a pink nightie, clearly not dressed and washed.

"Can I help you?" she asked through a faint smile.

"Yes," the man in the suit replied.

"Well...what is it then? There's a draft, and I must get ready soon."

"I'm Ray, Ray Boccino."

"Name doesn't ring a bell."

"I'm a close acquaintance of your husband, Joe. Is he in?"

"No. As a matter of fact, he's behind bars at the moment. It is a terrible shame, but the fat slop got what was coming to him."

"Have you always despised him?"

"Not until about seven months ago, when he spoiled his earning on that Auto Eroticar place. Now he doesn't even have the time of day for me."

"How long was he sentenced for?"

"Eight months for illegal immigration affairs. Anyway, I wish for you to-" She suddenly froze on the spot. She had recalled reading the newspaper yesterday; the name RAY BOCCINO was in large, bold capital letters on the main headline.

"IT WAS YOU!" Mrs Spillzman shrieked.

"Pardon." Ray looked taken aback.

"You sold my husband those immigrants. You cost him eight months as a jailbird. Get out of my sight!"

She slammed the door shut on his face, causing him to lose balance and fall into a hedgerow. Ray was not expecting a welcoming of such madness. He attempted to ring the doorbell but he knew she was in no situation of talking. He was hoping to worn her that Phil was on his way down to probably murder her after what Pegirino told him.

Phil was busy writing something in his notepad as he sat impatiently outside number 13 Pope's Meadow. Taking out his switch-blade from his glove compartment, Phil noticed Ray leaving the front gate with an aggravated expression on his usually cocky visage. There were but many things that upset Ray, but the real question plaguing on Phil's conscience was what was he doing there? Phil made sure there were no eye witnesses about the neighbourhood before he exited the vehicle, the switch-blade hidden in his suit pocket.

When he reached the front door, it was already unlocked and ajar. The resident of the house had obviously left it open after their conversation. Phil was greeted by a plump, Hispanic woman in a pink dressing gown.

"How's it going, mister," she said to him.

"Nothing much," Phil sighed. "Say, who was that Italian fellow who just waltzed out of your home."

"Some moron who called himself Ray Boginio or Bogirini or something silly like that. He was giving me a hard time; having the cheek to inform me that he's an old friend of my husband, Joe, who as you may not know is in prison at the moment, and then that's when I saw the Liberty Tree's main headline. I was in shock. How can that scum bag turn up at my house telling me nonsense."

"Very intriguing, ma'am," Phil nodded as he gazed around for any signs of life in peaceful Pope's Meadow.

Mrs Spillzman continued to drone on but Phil attempted his utmost effort to audit her unimportant words. He could not bring himself to murder an innocent individual, no matter how bitchy Joanne Spillzman seemed to be.

He thought quietly to himself when he returned to his car, only to find it had been broken into. Phil's mind filled with panic; there were some greatly important documents in the back seat, not to mention a firearm. If the said person that had stolen his gear was to be caught by the police, they would be able to notify the items and Phil would get busted. Luckily, the dumb thief only took a $5 bill that originally lay on the passenger seat in the front.

Before long however, a couple of cars showed up outside of Pope's Meadow; four men emerged from each one, making eight goons in total, and they approached number 13. Phil instantly recognized them as Ancelotti's, a rival Liberty City mafia to the Pegirinos.

They entered the Spillzman's house and, within a couple of seconds, came running out again with a terrified Joanne seized in their hands. They lunged her into the boot of the primary car. Phil looked in horror; they were stealing his intended target-which would make his boss a very unhappy man. He fired up the engine and slowly shadowed the two vehicles out of Pope's Meadow.

The two Ancelotti cars came to an abrupt halt outside of a warehouse in Toggle Avenue. Some of the thugs carried Joanne inside. They proceeded to tie Mrs Spillzman to a chair.

"Come on, bitch!" one of them barked. "Start talking. Whose that moron who visited your house earlier?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she shrieked in terror.

The men proceeded to pull out melee weapons; bats, knives, crowbars. Phil had the sudden urge to help out, so without any interference, he ran inside the warehouse with his gun loaded. Within seconds, the room was filled with bodies. The only two remaining people still breathing were Phil and Joanne.

"Jesus, are you alright? Phil asked a shaking Mrs Spillzman; she didn't reply, obviously too absorbed by shock.

Phil drove Joanne back home and suggested she get some rest as he'd be round early the next morning to check up on her. As he was leaving Pope's Meadow, the cops arrived. They proceeded to drag Phil out of his car, handcuff him, and forced him into their patrol vehicle...


End file.
